xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Zack
"Never forget Zack, that your desire to protect those you love are what drives your feelings. That's what it means to a hero. And that's what it means to be free." Dark Zack, like Zack Xargus, is a Main Characters in the entire FOD universe and serves as both a Primary Protagonist and, ironically, also as a Primary Antagonist at the same time as well. Species: Darksider Gender: Male Role: Protagonist & Antagonist Alignment: Dark, Good Affiliation: Zack Xargus Allies: Enemies: Rivals: Appearance Due to being Zack's dark side, he has different sets in colors: His hair is white. His eyes have yellow irises, and black sclera. Has sharp, jaggered teeth. Completely white skin. And wears an attire that's mostly white with black designs. Personality Being Zack's dark side, Zack pretty much harbors all kinds of evil emotions. Such as being cruel, sadistic, Insane, cynical, malevolant, merciless, and also completely ruthless. But despite these and being Zack's dark persona, Dark Zack appears to be very protective of those who are dear to Zack and is willing to help him in any situation, no matter how dangerous or impossible they may seem. Ironically, when Zack "died" against Berial, Dark Zack took over and killed his enemies, but also ended up nearly killing his friends, like Neon Xen. History Dark Zack The Legendary White Savior Arc (Bonus 4) The Legion of Kraynos Chronicles Arc (Bonus 3) The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Dark Zack Possession: Whenever Zack were to be unconscious, dying, or in a difficult situation, Dark Zack is then able to take possession of his body. Instant Regenertive Healing Factor: Vast Power Level: Dark Zack's Power Level is at a vast rate, as it can be sensed from all over the infinite universe. Enchanced Strength: Enchanced Speed: Enchanced Endurance: Enchanced Durability: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Flexibility: Enhanced Stamina: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Gun Slinger: Enchanced Vision: Cerunga: Bara: Dark Zack can fire up to 1,000,000 Baras at once, and have the same attack power as his Cerunga. Grand King Cerunga: Alpha Omega Wolfian Form *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Vast Pheromone Level:' *'Darkness Cerunga:' *'Enhanced Keen Senses:' *'Darkness Getsuga:' Dark Zack's Cerunga is vastly more powerful to wipe out countless armies. It is also one of the largest Cerungas in the storyline. *'Great Flight & Levitation:' Weapons Ultimate Attacks/Finishers Relationships Main Title: Dark Zack's Relationships Qoutes (To Zack) "Hey! Long time, no see, King." (to Korin) "It's not wise to make such arrogant threats, they always make you seem weak." Trivia Dark Zack (like Zack) also seems to be the most powerful character in the whole FOD universe.